Ben 10 and the Monster Girls
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben Tennyson accidentally volunteers to become a host for a certain monster girl named Miia. Ben 10 just can't get a break, can he? BenXHarem fic.


**A/N: Hi Everyone! Here is the official story that you have been waiting for! Ben 10 and the Monster Girls! This one was pretty popular so I decided make it in a story. This story will be M (Mostly pervy things, but not to crazy) for adult situations and language. (I will consider lemons, but not at the moment)**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Daily life of a Monster Girl belong to Man of Action/Cartoon Network and Okayado. OC's belong to me. (Wont appear anymore in future updates)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

It ain't easy being Ben 10 (Prologue)

It was a sunny day in the small town of Bellwood, the birds were chirping, the trees blowing in the cool breeze, we come upon the house of the protector of this town, Ben Tennyson. He was getting up from his slumber until he felt something tug on to his shirt. Ben looked to see who or what it was.

"Miia, I have to go." Ben said to the girl, the strange girl, she was still sleeping and had a smile across her face.

"A few more minutes..." The girl named Miia said, the girl had long red hair, red pointy ears, and the most amazing thing about her was that she didn't have any legs, but was a half snake. She was a Lamia (Snake Girl) and she was crushing Ben with her red snake tail.

'_I'm going to be crushed!_' Ben thought trying to get free from her grasp and escape, but to no a vile. Ben then activated the Omnitrix and with a flash of green light was replaced with Goop and slid out of her grasp.

'_That was close..._' Ben/Goop thought, Miia woke up and looked around for Ben, but he was gone.

"Darling?" She said worried looking around, Ben reverted back to normal.

"Right here." Ben said and was tackled by the Lamia.

"Darling!" She yelled cuddling with the teen hero of the universe once again. Ben blushed by the site of her cleavage.

"Also, why were you in my bed?" Ben asked, "What happened with the guest room?"

"It was cold in that room," Miia said hugging him some more pressing her incredible chest against his face. " and I wanted to be close to you. I want **you** to warm me up."

'_Great..._' Ben thought to himself while blushing profusely. '_Damn it, her boobs! Get your head out of the gutter Tennyson!_'

Then her nipple slipped out of her shirt, Ben face was as red as a tomato. 'CRAP!'

"Are you alright, Darling?" Miia asked confused by her beloveds behavior, Ben pushed her away and got back up.

"How about breakfast?" Ben trying his best to change the subject. Miia smiled and hugged him again.

"Yes, Darling."

"Oh boy..." Ben whispered to himself.

"But first I need to warm up a bit." Miia said.

"Sure." Ben agreed trying his best not to look at her chest. Ben had seen his far share of weird things in his life as a super hero, but nothing can prepare him for this.

In the Bath room

* * *

Ben was making the bath for Miia and thinking about all that has happened recently, Ben's parents were quite acceptant of Miia being their guest and treated her like family. It was no surprise to him though and Ben didn't mind her, Ben had a tough time recently since his break up with Ester and then Kai (I guess it was never meant to be...) and decided to take a break with relationships from there.

'Maybe things will get better soon.' Ben thought finishing up the bath.

"Miia, Bath is ready!" Ben said, he then got a huge surprise.

Miia was naked.

'Wow!' Ben thought shocked by the site of her naked body, her hair was covering her large chest so he couldn't get a good glimpse of her nipples. Ben tried to look away.

"Thank you so much, Darling!" Miia said happily as she got into the tub. "So nice."

"I better go now and get food ready." Ben said as he was about to leave, but was grabbed by something.

"What the-" Ben tried to finish the sentence but was taken into the bath tub. "What are you doing?"

"How about...we bathe together?" Miia said as she pressed her breasts on his back which made Ben blush to no end.

'Why me?' Ben thought as he gulped at the situation that was happening right now. A really hot girl asking him to bathe with her was something that he could never had imagined in his whole life.

M-Miia...I-" Ben as about to say something, but was interrupted by Miia.

"Please." Miia said, but a flash of green light engulfed the whole room and Ben was replaced with Big Chill.

"S-So Cold!" Miia screamed.

"Sorry, but no." Ben/Big Chill said as he phased through the door.

"Awww! You're so mean!" Miia whined.

In the kitchen

* * *

Ben was making breakfast (Sandra gave him recipes he could use while she was away), Ben was thinking about the day when Monsters were discovered in Bellwood and all around the world three years ago, it was still strange for him, but he was used to aliens in Undertown so it was no big deal. Ben heard a knock come from the door.

"Coming!" Ben said as he came up to the door, it was Rook Blonko; Partner and best friend of Ben's.

"Hello Ben," Rook greeted.

"Hey Rook." Ben greeted back, Rook came in and sat at the table. "So what brings you here?"

"I came to check up on you," Rook said, "Magister Tennyson told me what happened."

"He did?" Ben said a little shocked, but then realize what he meant. "Oh yeah, that."

"Yes." Rook began, "Magister Tennyson told me that this could be our only hope to form an alliance with them as well, but if we fail it will be all for nothing."

"I get it," Ben said as he gotten the food ready, "I'll try my best to be a good host for her and with the Omnitrix I'll be fine."

"Darling!" A voice came and Ben looked to see Miia come at him and tackled him. Rook watched in shock.

"M-Miia!" Ben yelled trying to get out of her tight hug. She was smiling and Ben couldn't help but smile back.

"Looks like she has grown fond of you." Rook said observing the situation he was witnessing.

"She can be a hand full, but she's sweet." Ben said with a grin. "Miia?"

Miia looked up at him.

"Lets eat." Ben said with a smile.

Outside of Ben's house

* * *

Outside of our hero's house was a strange woman with sunglasses and a suit. She smiled.

"This could be interesting." She said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ben 10 and the Monster Girls, I know it's the same one-shot, but I'll expand it as the story progresses. The last part I added, but it's mostly a little preview of what's to come.**

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
